Saatnya Pindah
by mimimiu
Summary: Katanya, ketika kau pindah ke lingkungan baru, nasib burukmu akan pergi dan berganti dengan nasib baik, kau akan jadi seseorang yang baru juga. Krisho shortfiction. KrisxSuho. YifanxJoonmyeon. Genderswitched. Mengucapkan selamat membaca.


Masih mematut dirinya di depan cermin, sekali lagi merapikan simpul dasinya, kembali menyemprotkan parfum ke setelan tuxedonya.

Yifan menarik nafas lagi, menenangkan diri. Rasanya ia masih tidak bisa percaya hari ini terjadi juga.

Ia menatap wajahnya, menyisir rambut cokelatnya dengan jari lagi.

Hanya memikirkan betapa anggunnya Kyungsoo dengan gaun putih lembut membalut tubuh mungilnya. Kyungsoo yang akan berjalan pelan melewati altar, dengan saksi ratusan pasang mata yang juga akan ikut terkagum menatapnya.

Ia meraba cincin yang melingkar manis pada jarinya. Cincin yang mengikat mereka berdua. Sebuah senyuman dan setitik air mata hinggap pada wajahnya.

Setelah untuk kesekian kali melihat pantulan dirinya, dan memantapkan hatinya lagi, ia kini mulai beranjak. Mana bisa ia terlambat menemui kekasih hatinya.

* * *

a KrisxSuho shortfiction

 **Saatnya Pindah**

 **.**

* * *

Ketika ia menggenggam tangan lembut itu, ketika ia menatap mata yang tengah tersenyum penuh bahagia itu, Yifan masih tidak bisa percaya.

Setelah sekian lama mereka berpisah, ia bertemu gadisnya lagi. Gadis yang membuat Yifan rela mengejar ilmu hingga Belanda, meninggalkan gadis itu di Korea untuk berjuang dengan berkas dan segala macam urusan perusahaan warisan sang ayah di Tiongkok hanya untuk menjamin tercukupinya kelangsungan hidup mereka kelak. Gadis yang mampu membuat Yifan lupa akan segalanya, dan memulai bekerja sekeras-kerasnya.

Sampai ia juga lupa, ia bisa kehilangan gadisnya kapan saja.

"Yifan- _ge_ , aku tidak akan memaksa, tapi kau harus tahu kapan waktunya untuk berpindah."

Yifan pelan mengangguk, masih menggenggam tangan halus gadis itu. Raut wajahnya tidak terbaca. "Semoga bahagia, Kyung."

Ia bergeser satu langkah, menyalami lelaki yang tengah tertawa bahagia. Lelaki yang dulu begitu dibenci Kyungsoo, yang kini malah berhasil merebut hatinya.

Yifan pelan beranjak dari podium. Ia menghela nafas lagi. Ini bukan salah Kyungsoo yang pada akhirnya menyerah tentang hubungan mereka, ia sendiri tahu betul bagaimana rasanya ketika ingin bersama seseorang tetapi tidak bisa. Ini juga bukan salah Jongin yang selalu berusaha ada di samping gadisnya. Bukan juga salah orang tua mereka yang ternyata sejak balita sudah menjodohkan mereka. Ia bahkan masih ingat bagaimana Kyungsoo yang menangis di telepon semalaman karena menolak perjodohan mereka.

Ia sedikit tak percaya pada awalnya. Dengan mimpi-mimpi yang begitu tinggi tentang rumah tangganya dan Kyungsoo kelak, dengan gadis yang ia puja dan ia perjuangkan, setelah hampir sepuluh tahun hatinya ia jaga untuk gadis itu. Sekali lagi ia menghembuskan nafas berat, sekali lagi menengok menatap kedua mempelai yang begitu terlihat bahagia.

Tak ada yang salah. Waktunya untuk berpindah memang sudah datang.

..

Yifan sudah agak bisa tersenyum sekarang. Ia percaya, satu hal buruk menimpa dirinya, akan ada yang membahagiakan juga akan datang untuknya. Menikmati lagi masa menjadi mahasiswa sederhana tidak cukup buruk. Siapa tahu dengan begini ia bisa lupa akan rasa sakitnya. Menyibukkan diri pada buku mungkin akan membantunya menyerah tentang Kyungsoo.

Ia hendak menutup pintu apartemen barunya, ketika sebuah suara berteriak dari luar. Bahasa Jepangnya tidak terdengar begitu fasih, mengingat dia seorang yang sudah tinggal di Jepang.

"Apa ini milikmu? Aku menemukannya di luar."

Untuk ukuran kaki-kaki kecil yang berlari mengejar langkah panjangnya, tidak heran gadis ini agak susah mengatur nafas. Namun tetap dipaksakannya untuk tersenyum ramah.

Yifan mengulurkan tangan menerima jaket yang diserahkan gadis di hadapannya, yang memang hanya ia sampirkan di atas koper tadi, yang seharusnya tidak usah ditemukan saja. Ia mengujar terima kasih, lalu menatap lagi jaket hijau ditangannya. Dasar Kyungsoo, barang-barang pemberiannya sudah kadung jadi favorit.

Senyumnya begitu lebar, bukan tipikal orang Jepang yang begitu individual dan pelit waktu. Ia sedikit bersyukur, kalau orang lain yang menemukannya mungkin hanya akan membiarkan tergeletak di lantai begitu saja. Atau malah sudah dimasukkan ke tempat sampah. "Baru pindah? Mahasiswa?"

Hanya pertaanyan standar, karena memang tempat tinggalnya kelas kantong mahasiswa, tapi keramahan dan kepolosan gadis ini yang menarik dirinya. Yifan menahan tawa, sedikit gemas dengan gadis dihadapannya yang menggoyang-goyangkan kepala ingin tahu. "Mahasiswa." Yifan berfikir lagi. Kalau dirinya yang dulu pasti akan segera tutup pintu, berfikir bagaimana meningkatkan produksi perusahaan, ogah membuang waktu dengan obrolan basa-basi seperti ini.

Tapi benarkah ia sudah beubah? Atau karena gadis ini yang berdiri di hadapannya?

"Oh, benarkah? Aku juga mahasiswa baru. Baru pindah kemarin sore." Ia mengulurkan tangannya. "Kim Joonmyeon, Korea. Salam kenal. Aku tetanggamu, persis sebelah kanan." Ia menelengkan kepala ke kanan, wajahnya berseri senang.

Tangan Yifan menyambut. Sensasi lembut dan mungil yang diterima telapaknya membuatnya tersenyum lagi. Sangat pas dengan genggaman tangannya. "Wu Yifan, China. Salam kenal."

Yifan tidak tahu ia bisa tertawa selepas ini setelah baru hitungan bulan Kyungsoo memilih menikah dengan pemuda lain. Bersama gadis Korea lain di hadapannya.

"Lingkungan baru memang akan sedikit terasa tidak nyaman. Semalaman aku saja tidak bisa tidur karena rasanya berbeda dengan kamarku di rumah." Gadis itu merengut sebentar, kemudian tertawa.

"Begitukah? Tapi rasanya aku akan betah tinggal di sini." Ia menusuk dan memasukkan lagi sebuah _tteuk_ ke dalam mulutnya. Joonmyeon begitu unik. Mana ada tetangga baru yang mengundang makan malam dengan berteriak memanggil namanya lewat balkon apartemen mereka –yang mudah saja pagarnya dilangkahi Yifan karena kakinya yang panjang— dengan hanya sepiring _tteukbokki_ yang dimakan berdua, katanya tradisi pindah rumah a la negerinya. Tidak seenak masakan Kyungsoo memang, hanya _tteukbokki_ biasa, tapi seolah ada rasa baru yang khas menyapa lidahnya, dan ia menikmatinya. Tidak sesempurna hasil olah tangan Kyungsoo, tetapi rasanya sangat cocok untuk indra perasanya. "Apalagi dengan tetangga sepertimu, yang masakannya enaaaaak sekali." Ia mengedipkan mata sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Yifan tertawa semakin keras ketika gadis itu memukul bahunya sekali.

"Mulai sekarang ini bisnis. Kau sudah habiskan satu porsi _tteukbokki_ buatan orang Korea asli. Silahkan bayar tiga ratus yen, tuan Wu."

Yifan tidak ingat lagi kapan ia terakhir tertawa begini lebar hanya dengan sepiring _tteukbokki_ , atau bagaimana ia bisa begitu nyaman dengan orang baru mengingat ia memang tipe tertutup. Rasanya begitu lega. Ia merindukan saat seperti ini, setelah harinya hanya diisi jadwal monoton pekerja kantor, terlebih tanpa Kyungsoo. Jujur saja dahulu ia hanya berfikir lembaran uang yang bisa memberi mereka bahagia, ia selalu ingin mencukupi keinginan Kyungsoo.

Lelaki itu tertawa lagi melihat Joonmyeon. Rasanya sekarang ia tidak butuh lagi kemewahan atau memburu materi, atau Kyungsoo. Rasanya ia hanya butuh Joonmyeon bersamanya, lalu ia akan bahagia.

Keputusnnya untuk pindah sudah tepat. Ia kini menemukan rumahnya. Ia akan menjaga rumahnya. Ia tidak akan lagi berusaha menghiasnya dengan beribu benda mewah, hanya melengkapinya dengan benda sederhana, hanya pastikan terasa nyaman menghabiskan waktu di dalamnya.

Yifan tersenyum lagi. _Bersama Joonmyeon._

..

"Yifan,"

"Hm?"

"Terima kasih."

"Apa _tteukbokki_ buatanku enak sekali?" Lelaki di hadapannya tertawa lagi. Matanya yang menyipit manis memaksa Joonmyeon menahan tangannya agar tidak mencubit kedua pipi lelaki itu.

Sambil tertawa gadis itu menggeleng. "Karena membuatku tertawa lagi. Kau tahu, aku, sudah sangat lama tidak tertawa."

Yifan ganti tersenyum, menatap wajah malu-malu yang begitu menggemaskan. "Terima kasih, Joonmyeon."

"Untuk?"

Yifan mengulurkan tangannya, mengusak poni lurus gadis di depannya. "Sudah membuatku jatuh hati."

.

-END-

* * *

 _Sebenernya tadinya mau buat Suho yang kawin._. Dikarenakan sudah tidak ditemukan lagi moment mama-baba bawaannya sad mulu. Hmmmm._

 _Yasudahlah. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview. :)_


End file.
